Megatron (SG)
Megatron is the nice leader of the heroic Decepticons in the "Shattered Glass" universe. For his evil main-universe counterpart, see Megatron. ::"Peace will come for all Cybertronians."'' Megatron was a young mathematician who lectured at a university on Cybertron. However, he noticed a disturbing trend in the numbers: civil war was certain! His colleagues just called him crazy and laughed it off, but when the maniacal Optimus Prime and his evil army of Autobots took over Cybertron, Megatron had been waiting in the underground, forming a resistance movement to take back Cybertron and keep the Autobots from conquering the universe and plundering it, as they had done to Cybertron. Fiction Shattered Glass There were those who opposed the tyranny of Optimus Prime's merciless Autobots, but they were scattered. But there would come a leader, and Megatron emerged from the city of Polyhex to unite them. After retaking some of Cybertron, Megatron pushed the odds in his favor by inventing the art of transformation and renaming his forces "Decepticons." However, Optimus Prime was able to duplicate this technology, and intended to use it to conquer other worlds. As Optimus Prime built his Ark for this purpose, Megatron and his inner circle plan to derail Prime's attempts at expansion. MUX History Before the Ark launched, Megatron led an attack on Iacon which successfully destroyed the Autobots' launchpad, delaying the Autobots' attack on Earth until the last possible moment. When the Autobots were ready to begin their invasion, they sent a full-out attack against Polyhex to try to prevent the Decepticons from following them in their Nemesis interceptor. Megatron led the defense of Polyhex, allowing the Nemesis to launch, and then pursued in a smaller shuttle, catching up with the Nemesis on Earth days after the other Decepticons arrived in Earth's orbit. When Emperor Prime launched a personal attack on Sherman Dam, Megatron responded immediately. Battling Prime on top of the dam itself, Megatron was victorious, throwing Prime's battered body into the swollen creek. Megatron then saved the homes and lives of the townspeople downriver from the dam, to welcome cheers from happy humans. Megatron is was patrolling Earth orbit, protecting Earth and the Decepticons from dangers both terrestrial and extra-terrestrial when the Nemesis was attacked by GODS and crashed in Oregon, where he remained offline for some time until his self-repair systems brought him back to consciousness. Altmodes :Megatron transforms into a silver and black Cybertronic jet with red accents and blue translucents. He also possesses a tank form. ::*''More information on Megatron at TFU.info'' Logs/Posts 2009 (SG) Oct 10: SG - Re: Plait Expanse ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Megatron appears on the screen as the red Decepticon spinny disappears. "You and I are on the same page, Shockwave. Our cushion of time is dwindling, and we must strike soon. I have no doubt that Prime already is aware of this information, and is accelerating his plans to launch, for there is little doubt he will be able to launch while Cybertron transits the Expanse. This may work to our advantage: if he is so busy getting the cruiser launch worthy, he will likely have less resources dedicated to security as usual." "Earth must not be permitted to be sullied by Prime's evil. I am in full agreement that the target should be the launch platform, for the Ark is likely to be armored and heavily armed. Prevent the launch, and we prevent Earth from suffering. Then we shall destroy the Ark once and for all, before Prime's tyranny spreads from Cybertron to the peaceful systems of the galaxy. All able bodied troops are to coordinate with Starscream and Shockwave for assignment to the strike force. Megatron out." Megatron fades out as the spinny returns. 2010 (SG) Jan 15 - SG: Constant Vigilance :My friends, I wish to personally express my deepest appreciation and gratitude to all of you for our successful operation against Emperor Prime and his Ark. I predict an 87 percent probability that he will begin immediate attempts at repair, so we must be prepared to strike if the Autobots once again try to harm other worlds. In the mean time, we can not sit on our laurels. We must press the advantage, and pursue as many gains as possible while the Autobots recover from their loss. I want the intelligence section to increase monitoring efforts on the Autobots, and begin gathering data on their weak points so we can use this time of chaos to free more territory from Autobot rule. Constant vigilance, my Decepticons. I have faith that victory will be ours, and the end of Autobot tyranny is at hand. Carry on, my friends, and take pride in a job well done! 2016 * July 10 - "The Night Before the Coronation" - Taifeng endures Jetfire's preparations for his coronation. * August 19 - "A Premature Coronation" - While he would never would publicly admit he was happy hearing of the demise of ruthless Autobot leader Emperor Prime, Jetfire has barely contained his enthusiasm for being selected the next Autobot leader. While this has led to many grumblings throughout the Autobot rankings, Old One believed propping Jetfire up as leader would have best served his purposes. Now, as a small gathering of disarmed Decepticon leaders are forced to watch the coronation of the traitor Jetfire, the extravagant gala begins. However, a late arrival proves fatal to Jetfire. The moral of the story - if you are going to take something that belongs to Emperor Prime, you best be sure the leader is really dead. Notes *Megatron's head design is based on the early Generation 1 Megatron character model seen in the first Transformers commercial, early issues of the Marvel Comics, and Megatron's Marvel Transformers Universe profile. Likewise, the helmet colors are derived from the Marvel Comics as well, featuring a black helmet on a silver face. The head was designed by Dan Khanna. * Megatron using math to predict future trends is based on psychohistory from Isaac Asimov's Foundation series of novels, http://forum.idwpublishing.com/viewtopic.php?p=70915#70915 but if we wanted to be cynical about it, we'd probably point out that it's more likely inspired by its recent importance in Marvel's Fantastic Four Civil War crossover. Players Shattered Glass Megatron was temped by Colcheck. For the Night before Jetfire's Coronation, he was @emitted by SpikeWitwicky. References * Tech Specs Category:Facheads Category:SG-Decepticon Command Category:SG-Decepticons Category:SG-Decepticon leaders Category:Scientists Category:Shattered Glass characters